


You’re So Gross Jisung

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cannon compliant, Chan voyeur, I’m joining the gross Jisung agenda plz accept me, M/M, Masturbation, Piss Play, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: Jisung pisses himself while getting off, and it ends up feeling way too good.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	You’re So Gross Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> I’m srsly so obsessed with Jisung these days

It was a fine balance between wetting the sheets and pressing into his bladder while jerking off.

And Jisung had perfected it. 

He would drink a half litre bottle of water about an hour before his masturbation session, and he wouldn’t press until close to cumming. If he pressed too soon the chances of wetting the sheets were too high, and the risk level of changing sheets at two am with such a light sleeper as Chan was the room is blaring red. Waiting until morning was worse because the room would just stink up.

But one night, after a particularly tricky day, Jisung found his balance wavering. See, what had happened was they’d gone for a radio show, and it had been great as usual, but the staff keeping the show in check seemed somewhat hostile. And the room was warm. Jisung had drank down the entire bottle of provided water only twenty minutes in, and had found it too stressful to ask for another. He didn’t want to ask the members in case they needed theirs later either so instead of quenching the thirst which was almost making him breathless, he opted for waiting it out until the show ended and they got in the van. The van had no water too, save for Jeongin’s minions flask with two drops to spare. 

So that was why, as soon as they got back to the dorms, Jisung found himself downing a whole litre of water, and then another not even twenty minutes later.

But the thing is, the body doesn’t work like that. It was too much water to be absorbed and if it weren’t to stay in his body the only other way was out. 

Jisung realised that when he touched his dick and instead of precum came a few drops of a thinner liquid. This is was problem. 

It was a problem that felt good, because Jisung was so turned on. He’d treated himself tonight, his head smushed into the pillow and his hips up, clothes off even though he was under the sheets. It just turned him on more that way, and he’d been feeling risky, contemplating pulling the sheets off and lying naked without a cover in case Chan woke up. It was thrilling.

And now that he needed to pee so badly, he decided that he might as well go all out today. His sheets were filthy and covered in month old cum stains anyway. 

Pulling the sheet off his body, Jisung gripped his dick harder, starting to move his wrist. The cross necklace stuck to chest had fallen onto the pillow and the warm metal was pressing into his lip painfully, adding more tingly sensations. As he went, he’d tighten his gut to stop himself from letting out his whole load but would then relax and let and bit of liquid dribble down onto the sheet. The relief of emptying his bladder felt amazing, and when he pressed into his gut with his other hand, a spurt came out and made a warm patch on the bed.

Jisung was close to cumming now, but he wanted the feeling to go on, so he pulled his hand away, touching the spot as it grew cold and then lifting it to his nose. The smell on his fingers was warm and sour and hit him in the bridge of his nose, but it wasn’t as bad as a public bathroom. It made his stomach swirl, and he inhaled deeper, feeling his dick twitch. Fuck- it was getting too much.

Grabbing himself again, Jisung started jerking off with a fervour, moving one hand behind to finger himself and pretend he was getting railed by probably Changbin. He pushed in, relishing in the bruised feeling and the stretch, the thinness of the piss on his dick making the friction burn deliciously. He didn’t have any moans to suppress since he was naturally quiet when it came to these situations, instead taking to biting his bruised lip, but he knew that if he were loud, he’d be screaming right now.

It took only a minute more, his orgasm building up as a small continuous stream of piss soaked his sheet before his stomach knotted and he came, toes curling and body spasming embarrassingly as the yellow liquid mixed with hot white seed.

Falling down into the puddle, Jisung took a few moments to catch his breath and let the shame settle in. But it didn’t, and instead he found himself elated. 

After another couple of minutes, Jisung rose, tugging on the boxers lying at the foot of his bed and gathering his sheets up. Just as he was about to pad out of the room however, he heard a voice.

“You’re so gross Jisung,” it came, raspy and deep. Jisung froze, his heart lurching. He slowly turned his head to see Chan, his two eyes open and glinting in the dark. But when Jisung trailed his own eyes lower, he saw that Chan’s sweats were around his knees and there was a tired hand slumped on his stomach, not even trying to hide. Jisung grinned.

“Oh shut up Hyung you loved it.” Chan pulled a face, and Jisung approached him with the wet sheets still bundled in his arms. Chan’s hot gaze followed him all the while, faltering when Jisung dropped them on his chest. The younger boy then moved his legs onto the bed, straddling Chan and pushing the wet patch of the sheet right into his face. “Take it if you like it so much,” he spoke. Chan whimpered.

“Fuck, Jisung.”

“Go on, take it.” With a shaky hand, Chan pulled the sheet closer, inhaling and letting his eyes roll back.

Jisung smirked, moving a hand down and running his fingers through the cold sticky patch on Chan’s stomach, coating two fingers and moving them to Chan’s hole. Chan gasped as Jisung pushed a finger in, toying around before pulling out. 

“I’ll piss inside you next time Hyung don’t worry,” said Jisung, smiling sweetly as Chan moaned before rising, grabbing the sheets and dumping them in the washing machine. When he came back to the room, Chan was pretending to be asleep, and that suited Jisung. They’d fuck and fix things tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t rly feeling this so I defo need to write another gross Jisung story to satiate the urge.
> 
> Twitter: [BinnieBixch](https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch)  
> CuriousCat: [BinnieBixch](https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch)


End file.
